tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 7's covered in Talkradar
One of the main weekly features every Monday on the GamesRadar is the Top 7. When the team first thought of the Top 7, they wanted to do something different then, for instance, "The Top 10 Summer Released Games". In Geekipedia Podcast Episode # 5, with Travis Foster and Dan Amrich, Dan said Stephen Pierce wanted to do something more odd and unfamiliar like "The Top 7 toliets in videogames." Before that that article could be created, Maxim published an article of Top Toliets in videogames. Stephen Pierce used this as proof to justify a Top 7. The first Top 7 was published by GamesRadar in October of 2006, which is when editor Chris Antista started working for the site. Ever since TalkRadar started in May 2008, the hosts have gone over that week's Top 7. TalkRadar 1: Top 7 Games that Don't Deserve Nostalgia TalkRadar 2: Top 7 Least Extreme 'Xtreme' Games TalkRadar 3: Top 7 Fruitless Endeavors TalkRadar 4: Top 7 Gory Deaths in cutesy games TalkRadar 5: Top 7 Consoles the Never were TalkRadar 6: Top 7 Worst parts of the best games TalkRadar 7: Top 7 Worst jobs in the games industry TalkRadar 8: Top 7 Sports games nerds actually like TalkRadar 9: Top 7 Shower Scenes TalkRadar 10: N/A (E3 '08 coverage) TalkRadar 11:Top 7 Lazy character cliches TalkRadar 12: Top 7 Irritating female characters TalkRadar 13: Top 7 Games that affect real life TalkRadar 14: Top 7 New games that you already played TalkRadar 15: Top 7 Girl gamer stereotypes TalkRadar 16: Top 7 "That's a dude!?" game characters TalkRadar 17: Top 7 Canine companions TalkRadar 18: Top 7 New franchises that already feel old TalkRadar 19: Top 7 Game-changing cheats TalkRadar 20: Top 7 Worst scenes Uwe Boll movies TalkRadar 21: Top 7 Stupidest puzzles TalkRadar 22: Top 7 Game expos better than E3 TalkRadar 23: Top 7 Toughest opening levelsTop 7 Toughest opening levels TalkRadar 24: Top 7 Little heroes in big worlds TalkRadar 25: Top 7 Least scary moments in scary games: Redux TalkRadar 26: Top 7 Fictional presidents TalkRadar 27: Top 7 Worst release dates ever TalkRadar 28: Top 7 Outrageously camp bad guys TalkRadar 29: Top 7 Native American stereotypes TalkRadar 30: Top 7 Games you won't get to until 2009 TalkRadar 31: Top 7 Prettiest games of 2008 TalkRadar 32: Top 7 Games you don't want for Christmas TalkRadar 33: Top 7 Drunks in Gaming TalkRadar 34: Top 7 Best ports on inferior systems TalkRadar 35: Top 7 Games we want announced in 2009 TalkRadar 36: Top 7 Best beginnings TalkRadar 37: Top 7 Games that should've had co-op TalkRadar 38: Top 7 Cringeworthy kisses TalkRadar 39: Top 7 Worst games in great games TalkRadar 40: Top 7 Sadistic moments in games TalkRadar 41: Top 7 Whoops, you're evil moments TalkRadar 42: Top 7 Naked Flesh you didn't want to see TalkRadar 43: Top 7 Games you either love or hate TalkRadar 44: Top 7 Hated habits of the mainstream media TalkRadar 45: Top 7 Annoying nags that need to STFU TalkRadar 46: Top 7 Most embarrassing live-action game scenes TalkRadar 47: Top 7 Villains that never stay dead TalkRadar 48: Top 7 Greenest games TalkRadar 49: Top 7 Games where you play as food TalkRadar 50: Top 7 Gut-wrenching choices TalkRadar 51: Top 7 Game religions TalkRadar 52: Top 7 RPG towns that explode TalkRadar 53: Top 7 Games we want announced at E3 2009 TalkRadar 54: Top 7 Crushing E3 letdowns TalkRadar 55: Top 7 E3 09 announcements you missed TalkRadar 56: Top 7 Videogame legends we never want to hear again TalkRadar 57: Top 7 best games of 2009 (so far) TalkRadar 58: Top 7 Bitchin' fireworks displays TalkRadar 59: Top 7 Sexy horses every stud should ride TalkRadar 60: Top 7 Badass old folks TalkRadar 61: Top 7 Evil corporations TalkRadar 62: Top 7 Games of 2008 we can't stop playing TalkRadar 63: Top 7 Deadliest shark attacks TalkRadar 64: Top 7 Sexy text adventures TalkRadar 65: Top 7 Games that need prequels TalkRadar 66: Top 7 Trendy game design crutches TalkRadar 67: Top 7 Shameless rip-offs TalkRadar 68: Top 7 Best Dreamcast games of all time TalkRadar 69: Top 7 Oddest Japanese heroes TalkRadar 70: Top 7 Kickass Disney games TalkRadar 71: Top 7 Things ODST does better than Halo 3 TalkRadar 72: Top 7 weirdest music games ever TalkRadar 73: Top 7 Lamest party games TalkRadar 74: Top 7 Maddest British old-school games TalkRadar 75: Top 7 Scariest games you've never played TalkRadar 76: Top 7 Things we hate about sports games TalkRadar 77: Top 7 Tasteful game heroines TalkRadar 78: Top 7 Ballsiest facets of Modern Warfare 2 TalkRadar 79: Top 7 Ridiculous in-game vehicles TalkRadar 80: Top 7 Blatantly sexist game advertisements TalkRadar 81: Top 7 Winter wonderlands TalkRadar 82: Top 7 Games based on books TalkRadar 83: Top 7 '90s games that need HD remakes TalkRadar 84: Top 7 Stupid plans for world conquest TalkRadar 85: Top 7 Extreme character makeovers TalkRadar 86: Top 7 Longest videogame endings TalkRadar 87: Top 7 Upcoming games that don't need multiplayer TalkRadar 88: Top 7 Failed futures of gaming TalkRadar 89: Top 7 Ways Bioshock 2 is better than Bioshock 1 TalkRadar 90: Top 7 Least irritating quick time events TalkRadar 91: Top 7 Final Fantasy Games of All time TalkRadar 92: Top 7 ways videogames improve real life TalkRadar 93: Top 7 least interactive games TalkRadar 94: Top 7 things Gamers love to hate on TalkRadar 95: Top 7 ways videogames get you addicted TalkRadar 96: Top 7 Classic books that can be games TalkRadar 97: Top 7 xbox live games that will be missed TalkRadar 98: Top 7 Bullshit additions to sequels TalkRadar 99: Top 7 Amazing games with slow starts TalkRadar 100: Top 7 Sonic games of the Sonic era that don't suck TalkRadar 101: Top 7 game demos of all time TalkRadar 102: Top 7 Weirdest Westerns TalkRadar 103: Top 7 Sequels that Improved Nothing TalkRadar 104: Top 7 historical people defamed by games TalkRadar 105: Top 7 games we want announced at E3 2010 TalkRadar 106: Top 7 things Games Journalists hate about E3. TalkRadar 107: Top 7 E3 No Shows TalkRadar 108: Top 7 Games of 2010 TalkRadar 109: Top 7 Movie Genres games should try next TalkRadar 110: Top 7 Islands in Games TalkRadar 111: Top 7 Worst Games of 2010 so far TalkRadar 112: The Top 7 Climbers that make me wish I wasn't a horse TalkRadar 113: Top 7 Births in Gaming TalkRadar 114: Top 7 Fastest Games TalkRadar 115 Top 7 Console Launch Games TalkRadar 116: Top 7 Best Summer launches TalkRadar 117: Top 7 Best Nintendo games not made by Nintendo TalkRadar 118: Top 7 Worse Ports TalkRadar 119: Top 7 ways Halo influenced the Industry TalkRadar 120 Top 7 Water Levels that Don't Suck TalkRadar 121: Top 7 100% collectibles that don't mean anything. Link: GamesRadar Top 7 Compendium